Las lágrimas del capitán
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Todos sabían lo que Ace representaba para Luffy. Por ello, también darían su vida de ser necesario. / —¡Ace, mírame! – gritó a todo pulmón. —¡Estos son mis nakamas! ¡Ellos al igual que tú me han salvado de morir! – sintió una profunda calidez en su corazón. —¡Es una promesa, hermano! ¡Yo seré el rey de los piratas!


**Lo siento, sé que debería estar actualizando otros fics. Pero la verdad la emoción de esta serie me ha prendado de una manera poco habitual. Los sentimientos de Luffy y Ace siguen haciendome eco en la cabeza, por lo que no puede evitar escribir este one-shot. Espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Las lágrimas del capitán.**

* * *

De nuevo las preguntas se juntaban en la cabeza de Chopper como si fueran un remolino incontrolable. Aunque la banda nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle tales dudas a Luffy por miedo a lastimarlo o hacerlo recordar algo horrible, Chopper no podía evitar pensar en cómo había sido la guerra de Marineford. Tampoco podía entender cómo fue que Luffy sobrevivió a tal evento y en tan malas condiciones.

Sabía que Luffy era fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Pero él era médico y como todo médico tradicional, sabía que las heridas del corazón no se sanan simplemente con buenos deseos y tratamientos costosos. Desde la primera vez que leyó en el periódico "Portgas D. Ace muere en el campo de batalla…" un nudo se formó en su garganta y su respiración se paralizó notoriamente, al grado de casi derramar lágrimas al imaginarse lo doloroso que sería para Luffy la noticia. De nuevo, al continuar leyendo el periódico se dio cuenta que el sufrimiento que Luffy debería estar sintiendo era colosal y horrible, pues la primera plana ponía: "Mugiwara no Luffy" ve a "Puño de fuego, Ace" morir frente a sus ojos."

El pecho le dolió al ver la fotografía de Ace recostado en el suelo, con sangre por todas partes y un enorme agujero que le atravesaba desde la espalda al pecho.

¿Cómo se habrá sentido realmente Luffy en ese momento? ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivió a ese golpe tan duro?

Chopper no era el único, todos sus nakamas estaban pasando por lo mismo. La duda era tan poderosa que en ocasiones terminaron hablando de ello sin que Luffy se diera cuenta. Pero la verdad es que siempre había existido y al enterarse por primera vez de la noticia no dudaron en intentar regresar a su lado. Aunque en ese momento no fuese posible, ellos lo intentaron, aún en contra de su salud y probabilidades.

Usopp había llorado de sólo imaginar a Luffy con semejante herida emocional. Cuando estuvieron en Arabasta había entendido a la perfección que la devoción de Luffy por su hermano era totalmente justificada, pues ambos se cuidaban mutuamente y había un vínculo muy poderoso que los unía.

Nami sintió desesperación al ver que no podía volver tan rápido como quería. Lloró al sentirse impotente. Quería consolarlo, quería estar con él en ese momento tan difícil, justo como Luffy la apoyo cuando Arlong, ella quería hacer lo mismo, lo necesitaba. Pero no pudo… y lo hubiera seguido intentando si no fuera porque dos semanas después de estar vio en el periódico la foto de Luffy y el mensaje que oculto.

Zoro sintió unas enormes ganas de gritar cuando Ojo de halcón le dio la noticia. A esas ganas de gritar se le sumó una irrefrenable sensación de soledad y tristeza. Tanto así que no le importó su integridad con tal de volver pronto donde Luffy.

Sanji se ahogó con el humo de su cigarro. ¿Qué demonios significaba esto? ¿Qué Portgas D. Ace había muerto en batalla? Y no sólo así, sino que también frente a Luffy el cual se había embarcado sólo en la lucha por salvar a su hermano ¿Qué clase de nakama era si no había ido con su capitán? ¡¿Qué clase de amigo no estaba ahí para ayudar y apoyarle cuando más lo necesitaba?! Se sintió muy mal y desconcertado que inmediatamente deseo estar al lado de Luffy y luchar en la guerra.

Franky sintió una abrumadora sensación de zozobra. Y vaya que tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirse así. Sabía lo que "Puño de fuego" Ace significaba para Luffy maldición, en una ocasión Luffy se había puesto a contarle lo feliz que fue cuando se hizo hermano de Ace. ¿Cómo alguien tan fuerte como él podía morir? Su recompensa hasta ahora era de 550 millones de beris, ¿Cómo fue que pasó? Pero sus preguntas se esfumaron cuando leyó el apartado donde decía que Luffy había presenciado en primera fila su muerte. Juntó valor y se prometió a si mismo que haría lo mejor para apoyar a su capitán.

Nico Robin reprimió el impulso de echarse a llorar el instante en el que se enteró. La respiración se le cortó y le dolió el estómago. Ella sabía lo doloroso que era ver a la persona que amas morir. Ella sabía la culpa y la tristeza tan grande que se siente cuando alguien se sacrifica por ti. Pero el periódico no mentía, esta era la realidad y lo que era más seguro aún era que Luffy estaba solo, sufriendo. Tomó la decisión más rápida y segura de su vida, debía volver donde su capitán.

Brook se sintió abrumado por la noticia. Leer semejante cosa no era para menos, era totalmente horrible que a alguien tan noble como Luffy tuviera que sufrir tamaña vivencia. Su esqueleto tembló de sólo pensar en cómo estaría la cara de su capitán en estos momentos. Quería estar con él y demostrarle que la vida podía ser cruel, pero que aun así era hermosa. Él también había perdido a sus nakamas hacía años y entendía el cómo se sentiría Luffy en ese momento.

Cuando la foto de Luffy en Marineford después de la guerra y de un periodo de ausencia se imprimió y publicó, sintieron un gran alivio. Su capitán estaba vivo y les estaba comunicando una orden. Pero… ¿Qué tan sanado estaba Luffy? Es decir, ¿Qué sabían ellos de cómo se encontraba realmente?

A pesar de que Luffy no parecía demostrar una depresión intolerable cuando mencionaba la guerra, ellos tenían la sensación de que su capitán había sido muy fuerte como para superarlo. Monkey D. Luffy era sin duda una persona muy poderosa y amable, pero no hablaba mucho de sus ideales a menos que fueran pensados en el momento y se necesitaran. Ahora los Mugiwara querían saber, realmente querían saber más acerca del pasado de su capitán.

—¡Comida, comida, comida! – gritó Luffy, mientras entraba a la cocina del Sunny con una enorme sonrisa. —¡Sanji, comida! – gritó de nuevo.

—Sí, ya voy. – el rubio miró a Luffy y después se encogió los hombros resignado, cuando éste tenía hambre era insoportable.

Luffy se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a jugar con los cubiertos, haciéndolos sonar y picoteando la mesa de madera. Nami sonrió y se sentó a su lado, observando a Luffy; pensando en lo afortunada que era al tenerlo como amigo. Tomó una de sus mejillas y la haló con cuidado, a Luffy nunca le molestaba.

—¿Tú también quieres comer, Nami? – preguntó sonriendo.

—Nah, sólo quería tomar tu cara de goma, siempre me ha parecido fascinante. – la soltó y esta regresó a su lugar. —A que sí, Robin.

—Aa, tu Gomu Gomu no Mi es interesante, algunos pensarían que es bastante inusual. – agregó la mayor, mientras levantaba la vista de su libro.

—La Hana Hana no Mi también es algo rara. – comentó Luffy. —Pero es bastante útil. – sonrió y Robin sonrió con él.

—¿Verdad que sí? – respondió ella.

—Sanji, ¿Ya está la comida? - ajustó su sombrero de paja ya aburrido.

—Sí, en un momento. – el cocinero siguió con lo suyo.

—Bueno… - suspiró. —Saldré afuera. – dejó los cubiertos y subió a la cabeza de león del Sunny. Ese día Luffy había estado comportándose de una manera un poco inusual. Estaba siendo más paciente, educado y tranquilo de lo normal. Cuando no era solicitado se la pasaba recostado en la cabeza del Sunny, mirando el cielo. Así estuvo la noche anterior y esta mañana no fue la excepción. Con esa actitud no fue de extrañar que la tripulación se comportara curiosa. ¿En qué estaría pensado Luffy?

Chopper lo observó todo el día. El muchacho del sombrero de paja suspiraba constantemente y en más de una ocasión observó como este extendía su mano al aire y cerraba el puño para después sonreír.

—Usopp. – Chopper estaba sentado a su lado, el muchacho de la nariz larga estaba colocando cuervas nuevas a su resortera. —¿Has notado que Luffy está algo distante?

—¿Cómo? – miró a Luffy y asintió. —Sí… lo he notado. ¿Sabes que podría tener?

—No lo sé. – negó lentamente. —Cuando me acerco a él me sonríe tan natural que pareciera que no tiene nada, pero…

—¿No crees que podría estar… tú sabes…? – Brook se unió a la conversación y estiró su dedo meñique con cierta picardía.

—¡¿Eh?! – Usopp y Chopper se escandalizaron. Luffy era un ladrillo en cuestiones de amor.

—Eso es imposible, Brook. Luffy no se fija en las mujeres. Tiene la gracia de una piedra en eso. – dijo Usopp, quien le conocía más tiempo que el esqueleto.

—Pero… - la calavera miró la el sombro de Luffy, ya que no alcanzaba a verle la espalda completa. —¿Qué otra cosa podría explicar ese comportamiento? Luffy-san siempre está de un lado a otro, saltando con alegría.

—Tal vez sea otra cosa. ¿Pero que podría ser aquello que lo tiene tan distraído? – argumentó Chopper.

—En vez de sacar conclusiones, ¿Por qué no le preguntan? – Zoro habló de repente, estaba acostado en la cubierta, tomando una siesta, pero no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

—¿Qué? – los tres sudaron.

—Creo que Zoro tiene razón. – Franky estiró sus brazos y se sentó a su lado. —Yo también he notado que Luffy está algo ido. Me gustaría preguntarle, pero no he encontrado el momento adecuado.

—Bien, hagamos un concurso para ver quien le pregunta. Quien saque la pajilla marcada le preguntará a Luffy lo que pasa. – propuso Usopp.

—Está bien. – todos asintieron, no podían evitar sentir curiosidad.

—¿Se han fijado que hoy Luffy ha estado algo raro? – Nami tomó una mandarina recién cortado y la observó por un momento.

—No es la primera vez que lo hace. Hace unos meses estuvo igual, pero se nos atravesó un barco de la marina y estuvimos luchando y huyendo el resto del día. – comentó Robin, resaltando una vez más esa actitud tan observadora y erudita.

—¿En serio?- Sanji alzó una ceja sorprendido. —No lo había notado.

— _Bien, hagamos un concurso para ver quien le pregunta. Quien saque la pajilla marcada le preguntará a Luffy lo que pasa._

Los tres alzarón la vista al escuchar la voz de Usopp. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo y salieron.

—Nosotros también participamos. – agregó Nami en voz baja.

—De acuerdo, tomen una pajilla.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta Chopper tragó saliva y suspiró derrotado. Él sería quien le preguntaría.

—¡Oye, Luffy! – gritaron para llamar su atención. El muchacho los miró y en un salto rápido se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? – dijo. —¿Acaso viene una tormenta, Nami? – la miró y ella negó despacito. —Entonces… ¿Qué pasa?

—Luffy. – Chopper tomó aire e intentó relajarse, no pensó que fuera tan difícil preguntarle a alguien cómo se sentía.

—¡Anda! – apresuró. —¿Qué ocurre, Chopper? – sonrió amablemente, lo que conmovió al pequeño.

—Yo… nosotros… queríamos preguntarte algo. – tragó saliva y todos se tensaron.

—¿Algo? – los miró inocentemente. —¿Y qué es?

—¿Te sientes bien este día? – preguntó entonces. Luffy ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí… no me siento mal ni nada. – alzó una ceja.

—No, no me refiero a… a físicamente. – volvió a insistir. —Hoy te hemos visto algo distante y queríamos saber si… si te pasa algo en particular.

Luffy no se esperó aquello y guardó silencio. Bajó la cabeza y su sombrero oscureció sus ojos. Volvió a mirarlos y sonrió con ternura, aquello dejó a los Mugiwaras aún más tensos.

—No me pasa nada. – acarició la cabeza de Chopper. Después se dio media vuelta y se preparó para saltar a la cabeza del Sunny.

—Luffy. – Robin lo detuvo. —¿Qué está pasando? – su voz sonó con un tono maternal lo cual no sólo conmovió a los demás, sino al mismo Luffy. —¿Qué es lo que sientes?

El joven se detuvo y alzó un poco la cabeza, observando el cielo.

—No se preocupen, muchachos, estoy bien. – iba a dar otro paso.

—No, no es cierto. – Nami se apresuró y lo tomó de un brazo. —Luffy… tú… - se dejó en silencio y de pronto sintió que sus ojos se comenzaban a empañar. Luffy sonreía como si fuera un ángel. Estaba contento y lo más importante, sus ojos estaban algo rojos.

—¿Nami? – Franky se incomodó al verla tan abstraída. La chica soltó la mano de Luffy y retrocedió. —Luffy… - ahora lo llamó a él.

—Ustedes son mi mayor tesoro, ¿Lo saben, verdad? – la voz de Luffy los dejó sin aire. —Jamás he dudado de ustedes. Son mi familia.

La tensión comenzó a remplazarse con un sentimiento diferente. Nami no pudo soportar y comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Luffy se volteó a ellos y sonrió, mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla.

—Luffy. – mencionaron al unísono, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar. Nunca habían visto a Luffy en ese estado. Entonces se sintieron totalmente abstraído por la tristeza y esa enorme felicidad que le provocaban sus palabras.

—Ace me dijo una vez. – mencionó torpemente, mientras bajaba la cabeza. —Que tenía buenos nakamas. Ustedes son buenos nakamas. Jamás me dejaron solo… y aunque en ese momento sentí que el mundo se venía abajo pude sostenerme gracias a ustedes. – entonces lo entendieron.

Hoy era el día. Hoy, exactamente hoy, por no decir la misma hora, era el día en el que Portgas D. Ace le había dicho sus últimas palabras a Luffy, le había abrazado por última vez y llorado sus últimas lágrimas. Fue ese día en donde el espíritu de Luffy se partió en mil pedazos. El día en el que Luffy perdió a su hermano mayor.

Fue en ese momento donde todos comprendieron en carne propia el gran sufrimiento que el muchacho debió sentir. Ahora entendía, joder y realmente dolía.

—Hoy se cumplen tres años. – dijo sin poder retener las lágrimas. —Hoy se cumplen tres años en los que perdí a Ace. Él murió en mis brazos y yo no pude hacer nada. Luche como nunca en mi vida, no me importó morir… pero al final Ace me salvó a mí.

De nuevo las sensaciones que ellos habían sentido en aquellos días se reanudaron. Nunca esperaron ver a Luffy así… y pensar, que esto sólo era la sombra de aquel día. Y aun así dolía.

—Pensé que iba a morir… perdí a mi hermano mayor, perdí todo lo que tenía… eso pensé entonces. Pero ustedes son todo lo que tengo. – sonrió y lloró. Llevó su mano a su cicatriz y dio media vuelta. Se subió a la cabeza del Sunny y los miró desde lo alto. Una enorme sonrisa adornó el rostro de Monkey D. Luffy.

—¡Muchas gracias! – gritó mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba y las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo. —¡Muchas gracias por ser mis nakamas!

Nunca antes Luffy se había mostrado tan sentimental.

—¡No! – gritaron todos. —¡Gracias a ti! ¡Gracias por ser nuestro amigo y capitán!

Y Luffy sonrió y se sintió enteramente feliz. Una felicidad que sólo se equiparaba cada vez que estaba con Ace. Cada vez que entrenaban, cada vez que le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía _hermano menor_, cada vez que lo rescatada de su abuelo, aunque al final los dos terminaran siendo apaleados. Esa felicidad única que sintió cuando Ace lo tomó de la muñeca en Marineford y escaparon en un mar de llamas. Esa felicidad tan inmensa cuando se convirtió en su hermano.

Ace era y siempre sería una de las personas más importantes de su vida. A él le debía muchas cosas, le debía tanto amor, esa actitud protectora y paciente. Aunque al principio no lo fuese tanto.

Luffy sabía que de ser necesario hubiera aceptado la muerte sin chistar con tal de salvar a Ace. Así como su hermano lo había hecho por él. Perderle había matado un parte de su alma y al mismo tiempo hizo nacer otra. Se dio cuenta que la voluntad de Ace vivía en él. Sin embargo, en este día sentía como si parte del espíritu de su hermano hubiese sido heredado por sus nakamas. Luffy sentía que también les debía mucho.

Luffy sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas. Alzo sus brazos al aire y cerro los puños. Su tripulación sonrió también, la felicidad de Luffy se había transmitido a ellos.

—¡Ace, mírame! – gritó a todo pulmón. —¡Estos son mis nakamas! ¡Son los mejores nakamas del mundo! – no pudo ampliar su sonrisa. —¡Ellos al igual que tú me han salvado de morir! – sintió una profunda calidez en su corazón. —¡Es una promesa, hermano! ¡Yo seré el rey de los piratas!

—¡Sí! – gritó su tripulación.

Esa noche, Luffy estaba sentado de nuevo en la cabeza de Sunny completamente animado. Ya todos dormían y las estrellas se veían hermosas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios del próximo rey de los piratas. Estiró su mano al cielo y cerró su puño.

—Tú nunca morirás para mí, Ace. Siempre estarás conmigo, hermano. – cerró los ojos. —Es una promesa. Yo seré el rey de los piratas, sé que estarás muy orgulloso.

—_Lo sé. Siempre lo estuve. _

Luffy abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Miró las estrellas y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas. Una estrella fugaz atravesó el firmamento. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña botella y se sirvió sake en un recipiente pequeño.

—Por ti, Ace. Por ti, Sabo. – bebió. —Por nuestra promesa de ser siempre hermanos. Ustedes fueron buenos hermanos mayores.

—_Entonces sírvenos un poco, Luffy. – la voz de Ace lo hizo sonreír. Al voltear observó a Sabo y Ace, quienes sonreían con calidez. _

_Se veían como antes… como en esos años de juventud y felicidad. Eran ellos, pero de niños. _

—_¡Sí! – estiró su infantil manita y sirvió té. Cuando menos se dio cuenta la tranquilidad y la familiaridad de la selva los acompañaba en ese brindis tan importante. _

—_A partir de ahora… – dijo Luffy, tal como lo hizo Ace en aquella ocasión. _

—_Seremos hermanos. – agregó Sabo, mientras sonreía y su mostraba su simpática dentadura incompleta. _

—_Por siempre. – asintió Ace. —Sin importar la distancia, los años o las adversidades, siempre seremos hermanos. _

—_¡Sí! – gritaron y bebieron. _

—Luffy-san se quedó dormido. – dijo Brook, todos estaban en cubierta, mirándole.

—Parece ser que estuvo brindando. – comentó Zoro, al ver la botellita en su mano.

—Llevémoslo adentro. – sugirió Robin mientras hacía crecer manos en la cubierta y lo comenzaba a bajar.

Una sonrisa nació en los labios de Luffy. Al igual que una pequeña lágrima.

—Ace… - sonrió y después se quedó profundamente dormido.

Una sonrisa apareció en los miembros del barco de los sueños. Nunca creyeron que ver las lágrimas de su capitán fuese a ser uno de los momentos más valiosos de sus vidaz. Luffy era uno en un millón y tal como lo había hecho su hermano mayor, ellos lo protegerían con su vida de ser necesario.

**Fin. **


End file.
